


my heart goes boom boom

by satans_cinnamonroll



Series: 2017 drabbles [2]
Category: AOA | Ace of Angels
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chanmi is so done, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Jimin Is a Mess, Seolhyun is one smooth motherfucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_cinnamonroll/pseuds/satans_cinnamonroll
Summary: For a moment, Chanmi can't help but imagine Jimin as a 6th grader with a massive crush. She's certainly acting like one.Day 4Prompt: compliments





	my heart goes boom boom

**Author's Note:**

> hello, yes, there aren't enough aoa stories on here so i might expand on this au sometime this month.
> 
> this is absolute shit and i don't like it AT ALL, but it's like 9 and im Tired but i refuse to miss a day this early in the month. if i do expand on ths au then i promise to make the other parts better!!!

The first time Jimin walks into the practice room and sees _her,_ she absolutely loses her shit.

She's with Chanmi, because she's supportive and wants to cheer on her friend as she prepares for a big showcase, but Jimin promptly decides that _no, she can't do this,_ when Kim fucking Seolhyun walks into the room. Before she can even look over in their direction Jimin is hightailing it out of there, dragging Chanmi behind her.

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down- hey!"

Jimin lets go of Chanmi's arm and stares at her, eyes full of disbelief and betrayal. "Why didn't you tell me Seolhyun would be here!!???"

Chanmi blinked. Laughter threatened to bubble in her throat but she holds it down, because Jimin actually looks terrified. She's ridiculous.

"Seolhyun's been my dance partner since _forever._ I figured it'd be obvious that she'd be here."

Jimin pouted.

(For a moment, Chanmi can't help but imagine Jimin as a 6th grader with a massive crush. She's certainly acting like one.)

"Listen, you look adorable, Seolhyun's super gay for you too-"

"Wait, what??"

"So you're going to go back in there with me and woo her so I won't have to listen to you whine about her anymore, okay? Okay."

 

"Yo, my friend's gonna join us today."

"That's cool- hey Jimin!"

"H-Hi!" Jimin's voice cracks. Chanmi facepalms.

 

Jimin doesn't know the first thing about dance. She doesn't even know what they're doing, really, but she believes Seolhyun's doing it perfectly. She can't keep her eyes off Seolhyun- and Seolhyun definitely notices it.

Their eyes constantly meet in the mirror. It always leaves Jimin a blushing mess, quickly averting her eyes and hands fumbling in her lap. Around the 20th time it happens Seolhyun blows a kiss at her. Jimin can feel her heart literally jumping out of her chest.

 

After a couple hours Chanmi calls a break. She's quick to disappear from the room, leaving Jimin alone. With Seolhyun. _Friendship: cancelled._

It's silent for a moment, Seolhyun taking large gulps from her water bottle, but when she does set it down she turns towards Jimin, smirking. Jimin gulps.

"You know, you get pretty cute when you're flustered." Seolhyun starts, starting to come closer, "I mean, you're always adorable, but geez."

"Th-thanks." Jimin is Dying inside. Seolhyun is close- too close. Jimin can clearly see all the imperfections she doesn't have.

(Jimin, on the other hand, is rocking some severe under eye bags and a nice big zit on her chin. She wasn't expecting to get up close and personal with the girl of her dreams, okay? If she'd known she would've at least tried to cover them up.)

"Jimin," Seolhyun leans in, face only a few inches apart, "can I kiss you?"

Jimin's powerless to do anything but nod.

 

("Chanmi!! Mina!!! Her lips _are_ like pillows oh my-" "Jimin, please shut up.")

**Author's Note:**

> things that didn't quite fit in here but Might show up later:
> 
> 1\. it's implied that chanmi & jimin live together, but mina also lives with them. seolhyun lives with hyejeong. (choa & yuna live together too!!!)
> 
> 2\. jimin is an education student!!! she's going to be the coolest high school teacher Ever.
> 
> 3\. i highkey based jimin off myself. this is me around my crush,,,,minus the kissing. sadly. :(


End file.
